


When Employees Get Angry

by ShiTiger



Series: Expect the Unexpected [10]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, Slash, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 12:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/687018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiTiger/pseuds/ShiTiger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I was upset with my manager when I wrote this (which means I decided to take it out on poor Skyfire)</p></blockquote>





	When Employees Get Angry

'Let's go, Skyfire!'

'Where are we going?'

'Somewhere where we can get completely wasted and bitch about our leaders!'

'Starscream...' Skyfire sighed, glancing over at Optimus Prime who just nodded.

'Don't worry, I'll have your pansy white-aft back by morning,' the Decepticon seeker promised sarcastically.

'Gee, thanks for thinking about me so highly,' Skyfire transformed into the air and followed the other flyer.

~*~

'You're just letting them go, Prime?' Ironhide gave his leader an odd look.

'You know how Starscream is after a fight with Megatron. Besides, I trust Skyfire not to give away any Autobot secrets... and I doubt Starscream will ask,' Prime smiled knowingly.

'Cause he'll be too wasted to do much more than whine, you mean,' Ratchet grumbled, shaking his head.

'Exactly,' Optimus stated.

~*~

'Skyyyyyyfiiiiiiire! Megatron's so mean to me. He's a total aft-head.'

'It's ok.'

'You're all pretty and white. When I become leader and defeat the Autobots, I'm gonna make you my sex slave!'

'... I think you've had a little too much to drink.'

...the end...

**Author's Note:**

> I was upset with my manager when I wrote this (which means I decided to take it out on poor Skyfire)


End file.
